SHMILY
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Halo, Kapten." #MonthlyFFA #HujanBulanJuni


**Ace of Diamond/ダイヤのA © Terajima Yuuji**

**SHMILY © Aiko Blue**

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Eijun punya catatan tersendiri tentang keistimewaan seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

Catatan itu dimulai dengan kemampuan bisbolnya yang luar biasa.

Kedua, kemampuannya bersikap tenang, pikirannya tetap jernih, dan mampu memahami situasi dengan sangat baik meski dalam momen kursial.

Ketiga, aura seorang pemimpin. Eijun sudah menyadari hal ini jauh sebelum Kazuya diangkat sebagai kapten. Karena, sungguh, meski Tanba mengatakan ia tidak menyukai Kazuya, namun nyatanya Kazuya tetap mampu membuatnya tunduk dan menuruti apapun kehendaknya di lapangan.

Keempat, Kazuya pandai memasak. Fakta ini ia temukan beberapa bulan lalu di suatu malam sehabis ia menyelesaikan latihan larinya dan bersiap kembali ke _dorm._ Saat melewati kafetaria, langkah Eijun terhenti. Dari celah pintu, ia melihat sang kapten tengah sibuk di balik _counter._ Saat ia masuk, Kazuya tampak kaget tapi kemudian menyeringai geli dan menawarinya untuk duduk dan menunggu jika ia ingin makan. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dua mangkuk sup tofu tersaji di hadapannya. Dengan itu, Eijun menabahkan catatan baru perihal Miyuki Kazuya, sup tofu yang mengepul, cita rasa tinggi, serta betapa indah juga hangat senyum dan derai tawanya malam itu.

Kelima, wajahnya yang rupawan. Tak peduli seberapa _messy_ tatanan rambutnya, Miyuki Kazuya tetap saja tampak mempesona. Seaneh apapun gayanya memakai topi, setebal apapun lensa kacamatanya, atau meski ia nekat menyibak semua helaian poninya ketika memakai pelindung kepala, itu semua sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan paras rupawannya.

Keenam, Miyuki Kazuya adalah seorang pendusta. Pembohong ulung. Penuh kepalsuan. Selalu tampak culas dan iseng. Suka bermain-main dan menggoda siapapun. Topeng yang Kazuya pakai di hadapan semua orang untuk menutupi luka-lukanya. Beban berat yang ia pikul seorang diri serta serentetan tanggung jawab sebagai _cathcer_ utama, pemukul _clean-up,_ dan juga kapten tim. Ia berani mengkritik dengan jujur, dan terkadang juga menyakitkan. Tapi pernahkah ia mengeluh di depan orang lain? Ia menderita, kesepian, penuh paradoks, palung ego dan tembok arogansi selalu menahannya dalam jarak yang pahit.

Sedangkan catatan nomor tujuh tentang Miyuki Kazuya adalah ia sangat menarik ketika sedang tertidur. Wajah tidurnya adalah pemandangan yang sangat Eijun sukai. Bahkan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan tersendiri baginya untuk menyelinap masuk ke kamar sang kapten di tengah malam guna memandangi wajah lelapnya dari dekat.

Kadang, Kazuya tampak begitu risau dalam tidurnya. Dahinya berkerut seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Eijun akan menggerakkan satu jarinya dan menekan satu titik di antara kedua alis Kazuya, hingga perlahan namun pasti, ekspresi Kazuya akan mulai mengendur damai seperti bayi. Ada pula malam dimana Kazuya begitu berkeringat dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya bergetar dengan risau, dan matanya terpejam kaku seolah ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Eijun akan mendekat padanya, membelai rambutnya, lalu bergumam di telinganya mengatakan _semuanya akan baik-baik saja _ berulang-ulang, sampai Kazuya kembali tenang. Eijun akan menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan satu kecupan lembut di keningnya. Di malam lain, Kazuya bahkan sesekali mendengkur. Kebiasaan kecil yang menurut Eijun cukup manis. Bibirnya akan sedikit terbuka, dan suara dengkur halus keluar seiring deru napasnya.

Tapi malam ini, Kazuya tampaknya cukup tenang. Wajahnya terlelap dengan ekspresi damai, naik turun dadanya tampak hangat dan teratur.

"Halo, Kapten." Ia menyapa, berbisik sangat rendah dan tersenyum geli. Sebelum kemudian merangkak naik dan duduk di perut Kazuya. Aksinya itu membuat Kazuya mengeluh kecil, namun untungnya sama sekali tidak terbangun.

"Kau memang tampan, ya?" Jemarinya menelusuri lekuk wajah Kazuya. Mengagumi parasnya yang terpahat sempurna. Bulu matanya yang panjang, alis tebal, hidung bangir, bibirnya yang penuh, tulang pipinya, serta garis rahangnya yang tegas. Eijun tersenyum samar, merasakan sensasi menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Kemudian ia mulai berbaring di dada Kazuya. Merasakan naik turun napasnya, mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya, dan menghirup aroma maskulinnya.

Cukup lama ia bertahan di posisi itu. Menikmati detik demi detik dimana ia begitu dekat dengan Kazuya. Mematri kenangan itu dalam ruang memori yang hangat di relung hatinya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat wajah, mendekatkan diri ke wajah Kazuya. Meniupkan udara ke dagunya sebelum mencuri satu kecupan mesra dari bibirnya. Hanya butuh tiga detik, sampai Kazuya perlahan membuka mata dan sontak membelalak lebar menatapnya.

"Sssstt..." Sigap, Eijun membungkam mulutnya sebelum sang kapten berteriak. "Jangan berisik, _Senpai._ Kau bisa membangunkan Kimura dan Okumura."

Kazuya memelototinya, tampak begitu ingin memprotes. Tapi Eijun hanya tersenyum lugu. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidur dengan lelap malam ini."

Sebelum Kazuya merespon, Eijun menikamkan sebuah pisau ke lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan Kazuya berusaha berontak, namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Menekan mata pisau itu dalam-dalam ke lehernya hingga cairan merah segar mulai merembes membasahi bantal.

Mata Kazuya membeliak, berair, dan mulai menangis. Ekspresi kesakitan yang membuat Eijun meringis pilu.

"Tenanglah, _Senpai."_ Ia mencoba tersenyum menenangkan, menatap lurus-lurus ke sepasang mata coklat karamel yang selalu dipujanya. "Ini hanya sementara. Setelah ini aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah kesakitan lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun melukaimu. Akan kupastikan kau terhindar dari cedera apapun. Bahkan mimpi buruk tak akan lagi berani datang padamu. _Aku janji."_

Napas Kazuya tersengal. Makin banyak darah yang keluar, dan makin lemah pula daya hidupnya. Eijun memandanginya dengan senyum sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Eijun berbisik halus di sebelah telinganya. Mengecup air matanya dengan hati-hati. Ia memejamkan mata ketika merasakan napas Kazuya semakin lemah dan putus-putus. Kemudian Eijun mendekat lagi ke wajahnya, melepaskan tangannya yang membungkam mulut Kazuya. Bibir Kazuya terbuka, terengah seolah berusaha keras menarik oksigen. Eijun mengecup bibir itu lama.

"Aku mencintaimu. Begitu mencintaimu, hingga ku harap napasmu berakhir, dan dengannya, begitu juga penderitaanmu."

Perlahan, napas itu mulai menghilang. Mata itu tak lagi bergerak liar. Hanya kosong menatap langit-langit. Eijun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup kelopak mata Kazuya, mengecup keningnya sebelum tersenyum hangat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang."

* * *

Mata Pisau (1971) oleh Sapardi Djoko Damono

['_mata pisau itu tak berkerjap menatapmu;' | 'ia berkilat ketika terbayang olehnya urat lehermu'_]

SHMILY= See How Much I Love You


End file.
